Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement of a meter in a motorcycle wherein a handlebar of the motorcycle is fixed on a top bridge with a handlebar clamp, the handlebar clamp is covered in a clamp cover from above, the clamp cover is extended to a position above a headlight at the front of the motorcycle, and the meter is disposed inside the clamp cover and covered in a meter visor from the front.